


[Podfic] The Mouths of Babes

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] theskywasblue's Domestic AU Series [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Caught in the Act, Domestic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur is sane, though not for long</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Mouths of Babes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mouths of Babes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627880) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Podfic link for [The Mouths of Babes](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a65rlxsuplvgcx2/02_The_Mouths_of_Babes.mp3)

[](http://s239.photobucket.com/user/kansouame/media/Domestic1_zps4241ef08.jpg.html)

 

Title: The Mouths of Babes  
Author: [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/)**theskywasblue**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG-13  
File size/type: 11 MB, .mp3  
Length: 12m:06s  
Author's Summary: Part 2 of the Inception Domestic AU Series. In which Arthur is sane, though not for long.  
Text version: [The Mouths of Babes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627880)  
Podfic link for [The Mouths of Babes](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a65rlxsuplvgcx2/02_The_Mouths_of_Babes.mp3)


End file.
